All I Want for Christmas
by my-black-star
Summary: Itachi's boyfriend won't talk to him and Itachi's getting worried. What will Itachi do this Christmas season without talking to him?


Yay! One-shot time! I wanted to post it later but I couldn't wait anymore. XP So hear it is. Sorry if it's long, babbily, and non-entertaining. I just wanted to write something like this so ya.

**0/0/0/0/0/0**

_Damn it._ Itachi glares angrily at his computer as he clicks through his emails and sees that none are from the one person he wants to hear from. _Is he ignoring me?_ With a sigh, Itachi stands up and brings his coffee mug to the kitchen, rinsing it out while his thoughts trail away.

3 years ago, Itachi's boyfriend, Kisame, was shipped off on duty. He's currently in the Navy working on submarines so he doesn't have a lot of time to talk with Itachi. But he would take every second he could when the submarine would come up to refuel or they made a stop. It was hard to deal with at first, but Itachi could manage by busying himself with his college school work. Plus, it made the video chats all the better. So it was fine for now, at least until Kisame came back.

_He said they were supposed to be refueling around now. So I don't know why he hasn't emailed me yet._ Itachi's gaze slides back over to the computer. _Maybe he's getting shit again from his captain._

When Kisame was first shipped out on duty, he would email Itachi almost every other day. The other crew members saw this and freaked out, thinking that they were sharing a bunk room with a gay (which isn't totally wrong). They of course told the captain, which got super angry. For some reason, the military hates gays, which isn't fair, since they all serve for the same country. Kisame was barred from using the Internet and couldn't contact anyone. Itachi was so scared then. He didn't want Kisame to get in trouble, since it was always his dream to be in the Navy, and he also didn't want him to be the next target for all of his other crew members. There was that and the fact that he was supposed to be on the submarine in the next 4 days.

But Kisame somehow convinced them that he wasn't gay (which Itachi would have loved to seen) and be able to contact Itachi. The excuse he gave was that he didn't have any family left and he needed someone sane to talk to, which was his best friend, who just happened to be a guy. Itachi was happy that he could convince them with that story and now they're at the present. Hopefully.

"God damn it!" Itachi yells, after checking his email and seeing nothing from Kisame. With an angry growl, he stands and stalks off to his room to get ready for class.

Some Christmas Eve this was turning out to be.

**0/0/0/0/0/0**

"What's wrong, un?" a voice calls at me, breaking Itachi from his trance. He looks up to see the blonde haired Deidara, sitting down with a sketch pad and what looked to be an egg salad sandwich.

_That kid and his eggs. He loves anything as long as it has some relation to bakudan._

"Nothing is wrong." Itachi states to his junior. Deidara is a freshman in college that is majoring in art, mostly ceramics and 3D art. But the college wants art majors to be diverse in different types, so Deidara is currently in sketching.

"You're a liar, un. I know when something's wrong with you and something's wrong. You're more… depressed than normal, un." Itachi stares at Deidara before sighing and looking down at his uneaten salad.

"I haven't heard from Kisame."

"Awww! You're missing your boy, un?" Deidara giggles, smiling. Usually Itachi would chastise Deidara for making fun of him but all he did was push his salad away and lay his head down. Deidara immediately goes quiet as seeing this and gently pats Itachi's back, "I'm sorry. Maybe he's just really busy with Navy stuff, un."

"He landed 4 days ago and he hasn't emailed me." Itachi sighs, sitting up and grabbing his laptop, "I'm going to go." with that, Itachi stands and leaves, leaving behind a confused Deidara.

_Maybe the age difference has finally gotten to him. _Itachi and Kisame met when Itachi was 16, Kisame working at a store that Itachi frequently went to. They flirted a lot and finally Itachi asked if Kisame would go out with him. Right away, the answer was no. but that's because Kisame was 27 and didn't want to get in trouble with Itachi's father, who just happened to be the Chief of Police. So he said he would wait when Itachi turned 18, which he did. They were dating happily for about seven months until Kisame was deployed. He forgot to mention to Itachi that he was in the Navy and he was home bound for a couple years before he had to leave again. _I knew that it bothered him even for those seven months but still. He would have said something if it was bothering him… right?_

At that though, Itachi's chest suddenly felt weighed down and tears start to prickle in his eyes. Itachi quickly walks to class in hoping it'll distract him from his ugly thoughts.

**0/0/0/0/0/0**

The rest of Itachi's day was uneventful. He would check his email once and a while but as the day went on, his hopes were diminishing.

_At least there's no school tomorrow so I can be alone. _Itachi sighs, taking his key out from his pocket and about to unlock the door until he sees light shining from underneath house. Itachi feels his skin prickle with excitement. _No way._

Quickly, Itachi unlocks his door and busts into his and Kisame's apartment, looking around wildly.

"Kisame!" Itachi yells, throwing his stuff on the floor and walking into his kitchen, only to see Sasuke there, making some type of food, "Oh… I didn't know you were coming over."

"Well I thought you should have someone over for Christmas instead of being alone for the third year in a row." Sasuke states in his matter-of-fact voice.

"Hn." Itachi responds, walking over and looking over Sasuke's shoulder, "What are you making?"

Sasuke smiles and looks back at Itachi, "It's kind of a seafood pile. You know, shrimp, crab, the normal." Itachi glares at Sasuke, slightly hurt that he would do this to him, now of all times.

"Sasuke, you're a bastard." Itachi says, knowing that those were all Kisame's favorite foods.

"Why is he a bastard?" a different voice speaks and Itachi's stops. Quickly, he twirls around to stare face to face with Kisame, still wearing his Navy uniform. Kisame smiles happily at Itachi and nervously scratches the back of his head, "Sorry. Sasuke said he wanted it to be a surprise."

All Itachi can do is gap, his heart beating rapidly and tears starting to form. Without even thinking, he runs over to Kisame and throws his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Kisame smiles and hugs Itachi back, loving the feel of his body and the warmth coming from it. Kisame's thoughts are stopped, however, when he suddenly gets punched in the face.

"You bastard! Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" Itachi yells, tears streaming down his face, "I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore. I thought something happened to you. Do you have any idea what I went through?"

Kisame stands there, stunned at what just happened, "I'm sorry. I wanted to surprise you for Christmas. I thought it would be a good present." Kisame's eyes sadden as he hugs Itachi tightly, Itachi hugging him back.

"Not fair." Itachi mumbles.

"What?" Kisame asks, pulling away to look at Itachi's face.

"I love you too much to be angry at you." Kisame smiles and laughs, holding Itachi's face in his hands.

"I love you babe." Itachi smiles back and goes to stand on his tiptoes.

"You're the best Christmas present. You're all I want for Christmas." with that, Itachi kisses Kisame, him returning the kiss greedily. Both ignore Sasuke making gagging noise in the background.

**0/0/0/0/0/0**

Awwww! Ok! The end!**  
><strong>


End file.
